Beautiful in Blue
by KickButt26
Summary: Kim Crawford was a poor, creative girl. Jack Anderson was the sweet, rich popular. Jerry was the best friend in love. My version of the movie Pretty in Pink with my own flair. Give it a go!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hey guys, I am **_**KickButt26**_** (weird name, I know,) and this is my first story. I am REALLY nervous, so try to go easy on me? **

**This story will be like **_**Pretty in Pink **_**(Molly Ringwald movie.) It's about a poor teenage girl who really likes this popular, rich guy and does get the chance to go out with him. But, the girl's best friend is practically in love with her. And, other complications arise too. Oh, and it will not be exactly like the movie (obviously), and it will have some extra stuff I put in. I also haven't seen the movie in probably a year so, yeah. And, it's during this, like, time era.**

**Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Kickin' It**_** or **_**Pretty in Pink**_

Kim Crawford awoke to the sound of garbage trucks mulling around outside her window. She groaned and groggily glared at her digital clock, which read _5:39_. She groaned again as she got up to get ready for another day at Seaford High.

As Kim got out of bed, she thought of what she was going to wear. The different thing about Kim was that she never shopped at the big brand name stores, she couldn't really afford them, and who wants every single piece of clothing to have the brand name hogging the actual clothes? She loved to shop at thrift stores and find really interesting clothing that she would take and keep it as is, or enhance it by doing what she loved, sewing. Yes, it sounds like an old lady hobby, but it was the one thing she had in common with her mother before she left. It was how she expressed her true self.

She didn't worry about looking perfect for everybody else, just for herself. Sure, she got a few kind comments from some, and hurtful ones from others, but that never made Kim doubt herself. When she finally settled on an outfit, she inspected herself in the mirror, proud of what she saw, especially the sapphire gem on a chain around her neck. Looking at her clock, she walked out of her room, with her backpack in hand, and went to the kitchen.

She took out a pan, which she waited for to heat on the stove, then made some scrambled eggs. Kim also made toast and poured two glasses of orange juice. She placed some eggs and toast on a plate, and walked into the room nearby.

"Dad, wake up! I made breakfast." She said to the sleeping figure on the bed. He slowly woke up after muttering and took the plate with a loving look in his eyes.

"Thank ya, Kimmers. You're the best. You eating too?" her father questioned with a full mouth.

"No, I'm actually kind of late. I'll just grab a piece of toast on the way out. Love you." Kim replied, then hugged her father as he uttered a "You too." She swiftly walked out of his room, into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of slightly burned bread and put butter on it. Before she walked out the door, she turned around and yelled, "Don't forget your interview today!" She heard a response and shut the door, locked it, then headed off to meet her best friend, Jerry, at school.

**Sooooo, liked it? Hated it? I just decided to finally write a story after reading so many, but I guess I got nervous being compared to all of the other awesome ones. So, review maybe? Oh, I also wanted to say that I am not good at the whole outfit-description-thingy, sorry. I also want to apologize if it seems too short, still new here!**


	2. Chapter 2: Looks of Love

**Hey Guys, just wanted to apologize for not writing for a long while. But I also wanted to thank you for giving this story a chance, it means a lot. :) So, thanks and sorry again.**

**Lassie0811- This really is my first story and thank you for that comment! It made me happy to read that!**

**Dreaming2BAWriter-Thank you, and old movies are some of my favorites too, they have raw talent in them.**

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin and Chic Queen- thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Kickin' It**_** or **_**Pretty in Pink**_

Kim was walking down her street, twirling her necklace through her fingers, and thinking about, well what girls think about before school. How they look. Suddenly, she noticed a presence beside her, and without turning her head to see who it was, she greeted happily, "Hey, Jer, I thought we were meeting at school."

"Sup, Kim. And, plans change." He smiled at her, thinking of how he rushed to get ready just to see her before school.

She faced him, and asked with worry in her eyes, "Do I look okay?"

He gave a low chuckle, recognizing the routine they went through each day. "Beautiful as always." And he meant it, every time he said it. Jerry watched as she looked at the ground and they continued walking. Kim looked ahead, but he kept his eyes locked on her, taking in every detail of her.

He stared at her golden locks, how they cascaded down her back in elegant, natural curls. Her slim figure, and how her dress just happened to flatter it nicely and end just above her knees (not to mention the fact that it defined her curves as well). Jerry marveled at her face especially, wondering how there was always a smile upon it and how lovely it was outlined by her sweet, pink lips. Kim's small, precious nose that scrunched up when she was deep in thought. And her big, brown doe eyes. Those were what reeled Jerry in, since they were warm, inviting, and so freaking easy to get lost in.

"Jerry? Jerry? You there, Jer?" Kim's angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She looked at him with concern etched onto her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just lost in Jerry Land. What did you say?" he replied, never breaking eye contact as they stood outside of the school doors, trying not to get knocked down by other kids.

"Just said that I noticed how 'swag' you look today." She smiled and gave a twinkling laugh, seeing as how she seldom used that word. Jerry smiled and felt his cheeks heat up instantly. He was usually able to handle the blushing, but not today because she looked too cute to handle.

"Oh. Th-thanks. But, hey! Not as swag as you today. Or any day for that matter. I mean, ya know….. What're we talking about?" he laughed nervously as Kim just stood there, unfazed by her friend's usual awkwardness.

"You do know you use the word 'swag' **way** too much, right?"

"But that's just how the Swag Master rolls, mamacita!" he silently thanked the Lord that Kim moved on from his compliment.

"Okay, then. Did you finish Mr. March's History assignment?"

There was a smirk on his face as he replied, "Totally. My report on Napoleon Dynamite is the bomb, yo! I even included the steps to his dance. March is totally gonna give me an A, or C at the lowest. But still, I did more than the requirement of words, well my requirement anyways. 1,000 words, yo!" he did a "Whoo" and reached for the handle of the school doors.

Kim slapped a hand to her forehead as he held the doors to Seaford High open. "Jerry! First of all, Napoleon _Bonaparte, _not Dynamite. Second, 1,000 words? That's….better than usual, cool. But, it's the most important assignment this term! You know if you fail, you can't graduate. You promised you'd try." She looked at him sadly, and he felt a bit guilty for not paying attention when the report was being assigned. He did promise, and he was trying. Jerry was doing well in all of his classes, except History. But, who wants to learn about dead people anyways? Definitely not him.

"Look, History is your last period, and Milton is in your lunch and Study Hall, right?" he nodded. "Okay, so just let me ask him next period if he will help, and you should be good. You just have to pay attention." She smiled at him then hugged him.

"Thanks, Kimmy. You always know what to do, and I love you for that" _And many other things_, he thought. She shot him a death glare, and he instantly cowered, realizing what he said.

"Never. Call. Me. Kimmy. EVER." He just nodded in reply and her anger slipped away. Kim smiled at him and then said, "Anyways, see you in Spanish Jerry!" She turned and walked to her locker at the very end of the hallway. Jerry sighed, and watched her retreating figure before turning to walk to his locker, which was in the opposite direction of hers. When he reached it and unlocked it, he saw a picture of him and Kim. His phone beeped, and he saw that he got a text from Kim.

_Almost forgot to say I love ya too! –Kim_

He sighed once again, this time in defeat, because she would never realize that his love was more than a friendly way. It was pure, real love. But she hasn't noticed the little things that he has said or done, and that was okay with him. He didn't want her to realize and then not return the feelings, leaving both of them without their best friend and in an awkward situation. And even if she did return the true love, things would most likely end up the same way. So, when he gathered his books, he just told himself to keep most of his feelings _inside_. With that said, he slammed his locker, and turned around to walk to class, but not before Brody Carlson shoved him while saying, "Watch it, Gary!" then left. Jerry sighed once again and hurried to class, making it in just before the school bell rang.

**There you go, Chapter Two. Sorry if it seems unorganized or it jumped from place to place but I still hope you liked it! Jack will come in either Chapter Three or Four. Milton and Eddie will be in this story, and they will be friends with Kim and Jerry. Don't know when or how I will incorporate Karate. Brody, Jack and the Black Dragons along with Donna Tobin, Kelsey Vargas and Grace (I don't know her last name, so if someone could help) will be the 'populars'. Sorry for any grammar errors. And, I will try to update on the weekends because school is school. -_- MIKA WILL BE IN THE STORY AS WELL. So, that's just info I wanted to get out. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**

**P.S. did anyone notice the Chicken Little line and a teacher from a Nickelodeon show? At least I think that's his name. :P**

**P.P.S. Excited for New Town Jack? I am! BooBoo Stewart was AWESOME in Breaking Dawn, but in the episode, he has long hair, EW. But that's my opinion. AND I love Nickelodeon Saturday nights, especially BTR and iCarly. Jendall shipper here, and did any of you see Emma Stone on iCarly? She was awesome, just awesome even though she was a guest appearance for like, 2 minutes. **

**Anyways, review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is an AN at the bottom :) Enjoy, maybe?**

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own **_**Kickin It**_

Jack Anderson was sitting in Geometry, his first period, fiddling with his pencil as other students filed in. Everyone took their seats, his friend Aaron sitting next to him. The teacher was finishing up writing the lesson on the board, when a Latino kid rushed in, just as the bell rang. He wove through the desks, walking to his seat in the back. Donna Tobin, a snotty girl he was friends with for some reason, stuck her foot out, and smirked evilly as he neared her. He fell of course, tripping over her plastic-looking red heels, and caught himself before his face could make contact with the floor. Jack couldn't help but chuckle along with the class, even though he felt sort of bad for him.

"Look where you're going next time, you idiot!" Donna sneered. Jack looked up to the teacher, noticing that she was completely unaware of the incident that just took place. She was flirting with the History teacher. Gross.

"Well I'm sorry your huge lumberjack feet take up the walkway, Barbie." the boy replied with just as much venom in his voice. Donna gasped, and a few kids snickered until she shot them death glares. Jack himself was trying to contain his laughter. Sure, it may not have been the king of comebacks, but nobody had told Donna off before. Except for one kid he heard about; Tim, Jim, some name he couldn't remember.

"Back off Gary, before I knock you down to the ground." Brody, Jack's conceited best bud, growled to the kid, apparently named Gary. He wrapped an arm around Donna's waist, since they were the 'it' couple of Seaford High.

Gary just chuckled. "Let's get three things straight. A, my name is _Jerry_. Two, like you could take me down. I am a yellow belt. And D, _shove off_." He explained. _Jerry_ walked back to his desk, but not before Brody could say something.

"Only one thing needs to be straight. And that's _you_." The whole class was silent, except for the two flirting teachers, who kept chatting away, oblivious to the scene. Jerry's books slammed onto his desk, his fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He took deep breaths and sat down, as if nothing Brody said was actually said, almost like he was used to this torment.

Jack was shocked. He couldn't believe what just came out of his best friend's mouth! How could he stoop _that low?_ Sure, Brody was snotty like Donna, arrogant, cocky (in the bad way), narcissistic, stuck up and always thought he was better than others. _Way to make your friend seem like the best guy ever, Jack, _he thought to himself. Point is, Jack had never, _ever_ thought Brody was that rude and mean. The class carried on with whispers about the recent exchange of words, while Jack decided to overlook his friend's actions. _Everybody has some kind in them, no matter how small that part of them was._

The teacher, Miss Applebaum, was finished with the playful banter she had with the History teacher, finally. She started on the lesson, and every time her back was on the class, some sort of torture was put on the guy named Jerry. Spitballs, name calling and deadly glares were sent his way. All enforced by Brody, Donna, and a few of his other friends. How he never noticed this before confused him. But, he was more worried about the possibility of _him_ bullying Jerry before today.

_**Kickin It Beauty in Blue Kickin It Beauty in Blue Kickin It Beauty in Blue Kickin It Beauty in Blue Kickin It**_

Jerry rushed out of Geometry as soon as the bell chimed. The rest of his class filed out, along with all the other classes. The halls filled with chatter, and Jerry was sure that his class started to spread what happened, more than likely altering the story to their content. He hurried to Literature, and was surprisingly happy it was next. He had this class with Kim, Eddie, and Milton. Only a few of the snobs would be joining them, but other than that he was happy. But, he was also nervous since they were presenting poems they had written today. And he, being a little lovesick puppy, wrote a poem for Kim.

It was obvious he liked – no, loved – her, she just didn't see it. She would always do and say little things that got his hopes up, but then they ended with "Such a good friend" and "As a friend" and "The best friend I ever had". Friend, friend, FRIEND!

He was almost sick of it, almost.

Jerry didn't want to lose her, even if she did send him to a permanent friend zone. Kim wasn't manipulative of Jerry or anything like those relationships one hears, she was good to him. Jerry continued to think about this problem he had, until his fellow classmates were in their seats. The only downside he noticed about this class was that Eddie, Milton and Kim sat at one table along with another nerdy-looking girl, and he was sitting with….well, a piece of his worst nightmare. Jerry shrank into his seat as Jack, Aaron and Frank took their seats

"Uh-oh. We're sitting at the same table as Gary. Hop he doesn't try to make a move on us or anything." Aaron said. The two boys beside him chuckled, and Jerry rolled his eyes. He noticed the shaggy haired guy just faintly laughed, as if he didn't support what he was saying. Of course, Frank, the curly haired doofus that was supposed to graduate three years ago, tried to add to the humor. Unfortunately for Frank, his comment just made the three other boys stare at him as though he had grown two heads.

"Attention class, we will begin reading poems in a few minutes, so be prepared. And I hope not to receive pudding stained napkins. Again." He looked at Jerry's table, eyeing him and Frank. They both shifted nervously under Mr. Clause's stare. The other students took out their poems, quickly reading over them, checking for imperfections.

"Now, who would like to go first?" he scanned the room, like a hawk searching for a rabbit or squirrel to become its victim. Milton raised his hand, of course, and the teacher's face brightened. "Well, Mr. Krupnick, go right ahead." he said cheerfully.

Milton started to recite a poem on something school related, of course.

Mr. Clause smiled and applauded after he finished, urging the other students to join him in the praise. "Alrighty then. Who would like to be up next?" the teacher said to the class. He returned his hawk stare, and made eye contact with a student until she gave in and raised her hand.

The poems were alright, according to Kim. But, they were the usual poems, about nature or love. That was all her class could come up with (with the exception of the super smart ones), including her. She wanted to write about her loneliness, the effects of being an outcast or even her love for fashion! But, she decided it was safer for her grade to go with the crowd. Her eyes looked up, only to make contact with Mr. Clause's steel eyes. She gulped, stood up, and recited her poem without looking away from the paper. When Kim finished, the teacher looked pleased and waited for another student to volunteer. The others reluctantly came up, said their poems, until the bell rang. The bell rang, and the students jumped up from their seats and rushed out the door. Kim, Jerry, Eddie and Milton met up, and walked to their next class together.

"So Jerry, who was that poem about? Sounded like you were really in love with the person." Kim questioned as they walked through the crowd of students. Milton and Eddie smirked at Kim's ignorance. How could she not know that it was her? How it has always been her?

"Oh! Erm, my mom and my dad?" he said, even though it ended up as a question.

"Okay. So anyway, want to get together after karate practice, guys?" Kim asked the trio she was walking with. They all agreed, and walked through the doors of Science class. Miss Golgi was holding a seating chart in her hands, again.

"Seriously? She has a new one, like every week!" Eddie exclaimed. All the students groaned as they spotted the chart when they came in.

"Now, class, I will be giving you new seats." Everyone groaned again, and she stared them down to silence. "They are _permanent_ seats this time. No new arrangements for the rest of the year." Miss Golgi finished. Some of the class perked up at hearing this.

"Yes! Finally, permanent seats. I hope we sit near each other." Milton said.

"Milton Krupnick and Donna Tobin, here." Golgi announced. Milton's face paled as Donna's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Aaron Rowle and Jim Thorne, there. Alice Greene and Eddie here." Eddie brightened up at this statement as the teacher continued calling the pairs for seats.

"Jerry Martinez and Brody Carlson, here." Miss Golgi said flatly. Kim and Jerry exchanged looks, until he glumly walked to his seat, with Brody already sitting down in his chair, annoyance on his face.

"Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford right here." The teacher finished. Kim wandered over to the table her teacher's finger rested on.

She gathered her things she had set on the floor while waiting, and walked over to her new desk. A boy, Jack Anderson she supposed, was already seated and slouching. He turned his head to find the source of footsteps nearing him, and saw her face. Their eyes met briefly as he sat up in his chair, and she sat down. She dropped the gaze, and took out fresh paper to copy the notes on the board. Jack continued to watch her for a bit, before starting on his own notes.

_Maybe it won't be so bad _Jack thought.

**There ya go! Sorry it is late, but I hope the length will partially make up for it, maybe?**

**Anyways, THEY WENT ON A DATE! The next episode is called, "Oh Christmas Nuts" where Milton, Jerry and Jack work for Santa at the mall and then are accused of stealing (just a tidbit you might want to know). I wonder what they will do for Kim/Jack in this episode since I heard it is the last of this season... Well, they better do SOMETHING cause we have waited this long! **

**Moving on, review, fave and follow, please! Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have stupid moments sometimes….yeah.**

**P.S. PM if ya want! Suggestions or ideas and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Library Conversations

**I know, you all hate me probably. Sorry….**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own **_**Kickin' it**_

When the bell rang, Kim shot out of her seat and quickly gathered her things. She swiftly walked out the door and waited for her three friends to file out along with the rest of the class. The four friends walked down the hallway towards their lockers, which were luckily right next to each other. The metal doors were opened and closed as Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Kim switched out their books and binders. A conversation quickly ensued about the new seating arrangements in the previous class.

"Donna Tobin! I have to sit next to Donna Tobin! My head is still spinning from the scent of the nail polish she was applying." that came from Milton.

"Yeah? Well I have to sit with Alice Greene! The girl who doesn't bathe and talks nonstop about her flying unicorn! AND she copied off of me when the notes were on the board and breathed on my neck. That is not something you want to experience." Eddie countered.

"Seriously, guys? I have to sit next to Brody Carlson. The guy who torments me every day. Who constantly accuses me of being gay and once shoved me into the ladies' bathroom! Which reminds me, why don't we have one of those candy dispensers in **our** bathroom? I'm gonna need to talk to the principal about that." Jerry huffed. Milton and Eddie exchanged looks before Eddie reluctantly explained what the "candy dispensers" really were. Milton looked over at Kim, who was being very quiet.

"Kim? Are you alright?" Milton questioned. He waved Jerry and Eddie off, seeing as they had a different class in a different direction than Kim and Milton's.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine….just…I dunno." Kim replied as they trudged towards computer class.

"Is it because you're going to be sitting next to _Jack Brewer_ for the rest of the year?" her red headed friend hinted. Kim's cheeks were slightly pink, just enough for him to notice. "I knew it! You still totally like him! Kim, you have had this crush for a long time and now you have the opportunity to actually talk to this guy."

"Milton, you know I can't do that. We're from two _totally_ different cliques. Him, the popular, rich boy who only hangs out with other popular, rich people. And me, the weird girl who makes her own clothes because she can't buy brand name ones. The girl who has been an outcast since middle school. The girl who when her name is mentioned, people either say "Who?" or "Oh **her**, she's a poor freak." This isn't a teenage romance film from the eighties, this is real life." Kim explained, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But Kim, you never know! He isn't like Brody or Frank or Ricky or any of those stinkbugs. Jack Brewer hasn't beaten anybody up and doesn't hook up with random girls. You should at least say hi." Milton countered. "_And_ I did see him look at you periodically during class." He said in a sing-song way.

Although Kim's heart fluttered a bit, she didn't let it bother her. She hates it when friends tell friends that their crush was talking about them or looking at them or admitted to having a crush on them. It was usually false and left someone heartbroken.

Milton and Kim walked into the library for their computer class, arguing about whether or not the original or remake of a film was better.

"Originals are _way_ better than remakes, Milton!" Kim protested.

"Keep telling yourself that Kim. But remakes will be more up to date and relatable. They'll have all the actors and technology we'd know and the special effects we'd expect. Remakes are the ones to watch." Milton said.

"I will keep telling myself that, you know why? Because they are _original_. Sure, remakes can be good but you'd expect them to be like the original film."

"Kim, darling, name three original movies that are better than the remake."

"Gladly. _Footloose, The Karate Kid_ and_ Prom Night_."[1] the blonde smiled triumphantly. "Now you, name one movie that is better than the original." The two friends sat down in their seats in front of their assigned computers, and were continuing the argument in hushed tones.

"Alrighty then. _Red Dawn_."[2] Milton stated simply.

"What? How can you beat Patrick Swayze? The guy in _Dirty Dancing_ and once was on _Ghost_?! Don't forget Lea Thompson, who was Marty McFly's girlfriend and is currently on one of ABC Family's best original shows yet!"[3] Kim asked incredulously.

"Two words Kim: Josh Hutcherson." Milton knew he won that when he saw the look on Kim's face. It's not that he had a crush on the guy (he **does **have a girlfriend, for Pete's sake) but he is a good actor and Kim has a soft spot for that boy.

"Touché Krupnick. But originals are still better. Especially horror films, those are some of the best!" Kim smiled as the class started on the assignment. It only took less than half the time of the class, so the teenagers were allowed to roam around the library or browse the internet. Milton got out of his seat to look at Physics books, while Kim worked on a paper that was due tomorrow. Suddenly, a chatbox appeared on the top right corner of her screen.

**Wanna talk?**

The words were blue and Kim sighed, thinking that Jerry had hacked into the computer system (he's smart when he wants to be) again to have a conversation that would make no sense. Jerry did that once a week from his own laptop since they had this class period apart.

_Working Jerry, now isn't the best time._

Her words were red and popped up on the screen. She heard a chime and hoped it would be an "Oh okay, talk to ya later. WOOOOO" or even a "Good luck, yo", but was surprised when the response wasn't even close to that.

**Who's Jerry?**

The blonde looked around, hoping to see a pair of eyes looking back at her, waiting to see her reaction. Not one body or face was towards her.

**Waiting...**

Kim scoffed at this person's impatience.

_Milton then? Eddie?_

**Nope.**

_Okay, are you going to tell me who you are?_

**When I feel the time is right...**

"Who is this person?" Kim whispered.

_Seriously? You aren't a creep or something, right?_

**This is a school site. A Seaford High School chat thing, and despite the good number of creeps in this school, I am not one of them.**

_Well, I guess that's fine. But, do you know who I am?_

**Yes, you're Kim Crawford. Do you know who I am?**

_If I knew, I'd walk over to you and we could have this conversation face to face._

**True, that was a stupid question, sorry. But you already know I'm in your computer class. And, to narrow it down even more…I am a dude.**

_Okay so that's half of the class left. Any more details?_

**Well, I'm not blonde and I'm obviously not a red head because your friend is the only one.**

_So not only do you know me, but you know my friend?_

**Precisely**

_Are you sure you ain't a creep?_

**Absolutely positive. I'll also let you know that we have Science together.**

Kim was running through people in her mind. Donna, Grace, Kelsey, Lindsay, Lorie, Mika, Alice, Skylar, Kirsten, Mia and five other girls were out because of their gender. Ricky, Luke, Jim, Aaron, Milton, Wyatt and four other boys were out because of hair color. Plus, some of those people weren't in her Science class.

**Have a guess?**

_Elijah Hawkins?_

**Nope, we have lunch together….I think**

_Do you know who you are?_

Kim meant that in a joking way, and was a little frustrated that the person she was talking with would not tell her a name! Was he that embarrassed at the fact that he was talking with _the_ Kim Crawford? That she could tell one of her _three_ friends she was talking with…whoever this boy was? A chime pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked at the screen. It wasn't a name, right then it was just a bunch of colored pixels, but when they were grouped together, she gasped. Her eyes widened and she thought someone was pulling her leg. Kim stood up, not responding to the picture message, and scanned the room.

Suddenly, a figure stood up in front of her, with a questioning look on their face. Kim smiled, trying to contain her excitement, when the boy's face broke into a grin as well, matching the picture on her screen.

Jack Brewer.

**Well there ya go…please don't hate me. I really am sorry I haven't posted in what, 3 months?! It was always in the back of my mind and I had rewritten this chapter probably four or five times. This sucked, most likely, but thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited, it means so very much! But anyways, if you are still reading, I recently lost the life of a pet and it hit me hard. I also suffered from writer's block, school work and crappy teen drama. I'm not making excuses [well then, what do you call these, huh?] but I just wanted to let you know because….it's what authors do? I dunno, sorry. This is pointless. BUT I want to let you know that I am deleting Retake! because it's going nowhere. I honestly think that remakes and alternate endings of the shows are amazing and fun to read, but mine is going nowhere and I would hardly write any romance which is what I want so….yes. I also think **_**one**_** story is all I need :) **

**[1] do NOT own these, but have seen both the remakes and originals and recommend both versions of all three**

**[2] do NOT own this, have not seen this but my sister and friend have seen the original and remake and said the remake was better**

**[3] do NOT own these but have seen them (FYI if you didn't know, Marty McFly is from the Back to the Future trilogy and the ABC Family show is Switched At Birth which I recommend and do NOT own)**

**So review, fave and follow please!**

**And say if you prefer the remake or original version of a film and what film it is….just cos :)**


End file.
